This invention relates generally to a protective mouthguard for use in athletics and more particularly, to a mouthguard releasable in-line tether assembly.
A number of mouthguards currently exist in the art of protecting the teeth, gums, lips, jaws, and temporal mandibular joints. Mouthguards are designed to reduce the chance of shock, concussions, abrasions, and other injuries as a result of high impact collisions and blows during athletic competition.
In general, mouthguards can be placed into two broad categories: tethered and untethered. Untethered mouthguards are commonly fabricated by dentists to fit the exact contour of the user's teeth or are manufactured in a single configuration with the user trimming the mouthguard to the correct size with a scissors and then molding the mouthguard to his or her teeth after softening the mouthguard in boiling water.
In athletic activities which utilize a helmet or other protective headgear with a face mask, and in particular in a high impact sport such as football and hockey, it is desirable for the mouthpiece to be tethered to the helmet or the face mask. The principle reasons are two-fold. First, having the mouthguard tethered to the helmet or face mask eliminates the chance that the mouthguard will be lost or misplaced. Secondly, and perhaps most important, a number of instances have arisen where the user inadvertently swallows the mouthguard as a result of impact or otherwise during activity. This can result in the user choking on the mouthpiece, thus causing severe injury or death.
Tethered mouthguards or mouthpieces that currently exist in the art are generally of a one-piece construction or of a construction wherein the tether is removable from the mouthguard. The one-piece constructions generally comprise a moldable mouthpiece and integrally formed tether strap constructed of the same material as the mouthpiece and extending from the mouthpiece for connection to the headgear, helmet or face mask. This type of construction poses a problem if the helmet is removed from the user as a result of a high impact collision or the like. The mouthpiece is then violently pulled from the user's mouth, possibly giving rise to serious injury. This version of tethered mouthguard typically has their tethers constructed of integral stiff and cumbersome straps that have relatively limited flexibility. Consequently, these versions of tethered mouthguards are not comfortable apart from being potentially dangerous.
The second type of releasable tether and mouthguard assemblies typically has the tether constructed of a uniquely different material apart from the mouthguard. The consequence this construction is that the mouthguard may freely swing about and twist on the tether as the mouthguard dangles from the headgear or face mask. This arrangement confounds the user in that he or she experiences difficulty in properly orientating the mouthpiece for insertion into the mouth as the mouthguard may be twisted about the tether or improperly aligned. Another problem with releasable tethers that are connected to the mouthguard is that they require significant force which may be defined as multiple vector forces required to release or breakaway the tether from the mouthguard.
There is a need for a mouthguard releasable tether assembly that properly keeps the mouthguard in proper orientation for quick insertion into the user's mouth while yet exhibits quick release aspects for safety purposes.